Merchandise
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Es steht 1:0 für Cloud, Zack sinnt nun auf Rache. Manchmal ist Sephiroth genau zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort...  Fortsetzung von "Bis nach Gongaga"


**Nach wie vor besitze ich nur ein uraltes Exemplar von FFVII, der Rest gehört Sqare Enix. **

* * *

"Du bist immer noch sauer!"

"Bin ich nicht."

"Du bist noch sauer."

"Ich bin nicht sauer!"

"Hör auf, sauer auf mich zu sein."

"Du hast mich als Turnmatte missbraucht!"

"Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir zeige, wie es geht."

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, du sollst so lange auf mir liegen, bis meine Rippen brechen."

"Sinn dieser Übung ist es, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Du wusstest doch, wie du es machen musst."

"Bis du mich fast erwürgt hast..."

Zack versuchte, Clouds vorwurfsvollen Blick zu ignorieren.

"Aus dir wird nie etwas, wenn du das bisschen Training nicht aushältst."

"Du warst ja nur in deiner Ehre verletzt, weil es mir gelungen ist, dich zu treten."

"Du hast mich nicht getreten!

"Oh, bitte. Ich hab dich voll erwischt. Mitten vor die Brust!"

Bis jetzt hatten sie erst die Hälfte des Weges zu den Duschen zurückgelegt. Weitere fünf Minuten mit einem eingeschnappten Cloud würden sehr anstrengend werden, der junge Mann konnte einen nämlich so beleidigt anschweigen wie niemand sonst. Und vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich einen klitzekleinen Grund, ein klitzekleines bisschen wütend zu sein.

"Bist du jetzt den Rest des Tages sauer?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer!"

Der SOLDAT seufzte.

_Dann lass ich dich halt in Ruhe!_

Cloud war seit zwei Wochen wieder einsatzfähig und bisher hatte keiner von beiden ein Wort über das unschöne Ende ihres Streiches verloren, der natürlich Zacks Idee gewesen war. Er hatte damals vier Tage gebraucht, seinen Freund zum Mitmachen zu überreden, aber selbst dann hatte der noch ununterbrochen vor den möglichen Konsequenzen gewarnt; sie würden einen Eintrag in ihre Akten bekommen, sie würden entlassen werden, Sephiroth würde sie umbringen, Sephiroth würde sie erst anbrüllen und dann umbringen und so weiter und so fort.

Als das Ganze dann wirklich phänomenal schief gegangen war, hatte Zack selbstverständlich ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Zumindest, bis Cloud ihn sehr hinterhältig reingelegt hatte. Der SOLDAT hatte schon fast zwei Tage in Aeriths Kirche ausgeharrt, als Kunsel ihm endlich grünes Licht für eine sichere Rückkehr gegeben hatte.

Oh ja, Zack hatte Rache geschworen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die perfekte Gelegenheit gerade jetzt auf ihn zu kommen würde?

_Das ist ja herrlich!_

"Hey!" brüllte Zack so laut, dass sein Freund neben ihm erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

"Hey, Sephiroth, hier bin ich!"

Der Erste hüpfte auf und ab und winkte dabei so überschwänglich, dass jeder in der Nähe neugierig zu ihm hinschaute.

Sephiroth wusste genau, dass eine Flucht aussichtslos war, also schlenderte er betont gelassen zu dem Flummimenschen hin, der ihn irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

"Zack", sagte er tonlos.

"Schön, dich zu sehen", erwiderte Zack viel zu laut. "Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

"Hier und da. "

"Aha, ist ja toll. Ähm, Sephiroth, da sich gerade die Gelegenheit bietet, möchte ich dir einen sehr guten Freund von mir vorstellen, das da ist Cloud Strife!"

Der sehr gute Freund von ihm hatte eine leichenblasse Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, während Sephiroth wie gewohnt völlig ausdruckslos war. Glücklich grinsend fuhr Zack fort:

"Weißt du, Cloud ist dein größter Fan in ganz Midgar. Er hofft schon seit Jahren, dir einmal persönlich zu begegnen."

"Ach, wirklich?" Sephiroth zog seine linke Augenbraue ein wenig nach oben.

"Ja, wirklich. Er besitzt alles, was man an Sephiroth-Fanartikeln kaufen kann. Jeden Morgen kämmt er sich mit seiner Sephiroth-Bürste, isst dann sein Frühstück aus seiner Sephiroth-Müslischale, trainiert dann mit einer Mini-Ausgabe von Masamune und wenn er..."

"Sehr interessant", schnitt Sephiroth ihm das Wort ab, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und auf seinem ursprünglichen Weg weiterging.

"Wie wär`s mit einem Autogramm für meinen kleinen Freund?" rief Zack ihm noch hinterher.

Als Sephiroth nicht reagierte, drehte der Erste sich mit dem breitesten aller Zack-Grinsen zu Cloud um. Der arme Kerl starrte seinem Idol hinterher und hatte offensichtich vergessen, wie man atmet.

"Siehst du", flötete Zack mit seiner süßesten Stimme, "leg dich niemals mit dem Besten an!"

Er legte einen Arm um Clouds Schultern, weil er befürchtete, die Knie des jungen Mannes könnten nachgeben.

"Du hast mich herausgefordert, du bist besiegt worden. Steh dazu wie ein Mann!"

Cloud atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann wieder ein und wieder aus. Er schien sich langsam zu erholen.

"Ich habe gar keine Sephiroth-Bürste", flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß, aber du hättest gerne eine, stimmt`s?"

"Ich habe auch keine Sephiroth-Müslischale", Clouds Stimme war kaum hörbar.

"Dito."

"Ich glaube, ich muss mich hinlegen."

"Vorher solltest du allerdings noch duschen, das bringt den Kreislauf in Schwung."

Schweigend trotteten die beiden zu den Duschen, wo sich ihre Wege trennten, SOLDAT-Mitglieder hatten eigene Duschen und Umkleideräume.

"Bis dann!" meinte Zack.

Er traute sich, Cloud loszulassen, der wieder fest auf den Beinen stand.

Und er war schon um die nächste Ecke, als seine Mako-verstärkten Ohren das leiseste Flüstern hörten:

"Zum Glück weiß er nichts von meiner Sephiroth-Plüschfigur!"

* * *

**Zack hat endlich seine Rache bekommen. Allerdings bezweifele ich, dass Cloud das so auf sich sitzen lässt. Vielleicht ergibt sich noch eine passende Gelegenheit...**


End file.
